Forget me not
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: When Serena gets into an accedent she seems to forget all about her love Darien... Will she rememer?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Forget me not   
Part: 1  
Email:ww123angel@aol.com visit my website: www.angelfire.com/tv/daniroseharte/index.html  
Author's Notes:  
Wow yet another series in works, will I finish it? If you read this please reply.... Onegai.   
This takes place after Sailor Stars and Serena and Darien are married.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, I am only borrowing them for a while, they shall be returned without harm and please don't sue me.... I am penniless high school junior.  
  
Forget me not part 1  
  
Darien stared at her pale and almost lifeless form. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared at his wife. Tubes connected from her tiny arms to a respirator and a heart monitor. It had four hours since the accident yet Darien could still hear her shriek. "Oh Serena It's all my fault I should have protected you." From where she sat at the gates of time, little silver sailor Dani Rose sighed. "Poor King, Poor Queen this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
4 hours earlier  
  
Serena and Darien were driving to the beach, to have a meeting with all the former Sailor Scouts,  
even the Starlights were here for the occasion. Serena was mimicking one of the girls that she  
worked with, and they were both laughing, the world was for once at peace and both of them   
were savoring the moment. Out of nowhere a car appeared in their lane going about 105 mph   
in the wrong direction, Serena shrieked as Darien swerved to avoid hitting the other driver.   
Unfortunately another car hit their car and the car began to spin, it flipped up side down and  
the last thing Darien heard before he slid into unconsciousness was silence, dead silence.  
  
When Darien woke up 20 minutes later he was at the hospital. "S-Serena." He said as his eyes  
opened. He stared into Raye's tear-filled eyes. "S-she is in a c-c-coma and they aren't sure  
if she will wake up and if she does there might be-"   
"No!" Darien insisted, "She will be okay she just has to be. Where is she?"  
"ICU room 2." Amara said as she walked in her eyes lacking their usual sparkle. Lita stood  
just outside Serena's door, barely resisting the urge to slug the wall. Tear's cascaded down   
her cheeks as she watched her friend, her princess, her leader, fight for her life. Serena had   
been the joy in everyone life and now it looked like the light was going to burn out. Just like her parents had left her, Lita could soon be all alone. Trista sat motionless next to the starlights, "I hadn't foreseen this at all." She murmured. Mina and Amy were in the room with her. "Sere..." Mina sobbed to her best friend. "Please wake up." Amy scanned her with her computer even though her eyes were to tear filled to see.  
Darien ran to her side, and grabbed her hand. "Serena..." He softly intoned as if it were a   
prayer, "Serena.."  
"You should still be in your hospital room." Amy rebuked softly.   
  
"I couldn't leave Sere," Darien replied.   
Darien's point of view  
Why couldn't I have been the one that was hurt? Why does it have to be my love sitting here?  
My angel with her eyes shut so I can't stare into those love filled azure eyes, I love so much.  
Her pure soul and her love for the world shines through those eyes. I can't lose her especially  
the same way I lost my parents. Without Serena I will be like a plant with no water for Sere  
is my oxygen. We only got married 4 months ago, in a large ceremony that was one of the best  
moments of life. The doctor walks in, he's a balding man in his late 50's and I dread the   
sight of him so far doctor's have come in only to shake their heads and spout of percentages.  
The highest one for Sere's survival was 15% she had severe abdominal bleeding and blood loss  
when they brought her in. This doctor looks at her chart and mumbles "18%" When he's gone I   
once again stare at her, and curse the fates that let me walk away with out a scratch, yet   
let Serena appear in such a condition .Why did it always have to be her? Why? I long to be  
able to run my hands through her silky locks and have her look at me with those big blue eyes  
and demure smile. I am trying to have hope, because Serena is alive in the future I have seen   
but as a little sailor once said, "With almost every move you make the future changes."   
I smile slightly as I remember the time that my future children, Selene and Endymion,as well   
as their guardian Sailor soldier Silver Sailor Dani Rose were in Tokyo four years ago.   
(an: Reference to the adventures of Tuxedo Chibi Kamen and Sailor Earth) Suddenly the heart  
monitor starts to beep as Serena flatlines. "No!!!!!!!!!!! Serena Don't leave me!!" I yell.   
The doctors rush in swarms, to my loves side and all the sailor scouts grab hands as if wishing  
her life.  
  
To be continued  
*ducks flying objects thrown by Lena* sorry but I will have more for you soon  
:) did you like it??? Should I write more???  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Forget me not

Part: 2

Email:ww123angel@aol.com or danirose@stories.com

Well here is part two so dear Lena can revoke that death threat she made on my life… ***lol * **

Please email me…. Make me happy….. J

There is a slight reference to a story I wrote called Tragedies and The adventures of Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Chibi Kamen…. You don't have to read it first but it might help you understand the story better….

Thanks to all the fabulous peeps at Fanfic. Net who reviewed my story!!!!! J

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, I am only borrowing them for a while, they shall be returned without harm and please don't sue me…. I am penniless junior in highschool.

Part 2:

"No Serena! Don't leave me!!!" I yelled. Doctors rushed into the room including one Amy, who passed medical school years earlier than expected. But really that was all a blur. On my psychic plane I could feel her leaving me which sent cold chills of unspeakable terror through me. Even we died in the past I could still feel her steady presence giving me comfort, and now I could feel her light flickering in and out. Could she be leaving me forever? I could hear all of the scouts and Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino sobbing but it was another part of the haze. "We're losing her!" Amy cried out before she grabbed the defibrillators sending electricity through her body, once. Twice, three times. Finally like an answer to my prayers the heart monitor began to register her still and steady heartbeats. She lay in the bed, her seizure's stopped and as soon as the doctors had left the room. I knelt down near the hard ground before her and caressed her soft cheek and silky hair. "Oh Serena, my love my princess come back to me." I whispered. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she said the words that chilled me to the core. "Where am I? Who am I? Who is this Serena? And who are you?" My brain stopped functioning; I knew now what Sere felt all of those years ago after the battle against queen Beryl when I lost all of my memories. Fear and Terror so extreme it felt as though my heart was going to burst out of my chest. 'What if Serena never remembers our love? What if she decides she doesn't love me anymore? I can live with out her I just can't function.' I thought. I also felt a biting hurt that bit me to the core. 'How could you forget me my love.'

Narrator's POV

At Serena's words all hell broke lose. "What do you mean who are you?" Raye demanded in her typical mean yet caring way. All the other scouts began to talk at once, and her mother Illene began to sob anew. "My poor baby."

"I mean Miss. Obnoxious, That I am waking up in a strange place with a bunch of people I don't know, because I don't know who I am, or who any of you are" Serena shot back. She began to sob. Darien who had been silent through out this whole exchange burst out in a tone that was so stern no one contradicted him. "Everyone Out now." He knelt down beside the still sobbing Serena and gathered her quaking form in his strong arms. "Your name is Serena Tsukino Chiba, I am your husband, Darien Chiba. We have been married for four months. Your 20 years old and you attend an art university in Tokyo. Your in the hospital because we were in a car accident, and_"

"Darien don't blame yourself." Serena said sensing the guilt in his voice. "Whatever happened happened… It's over and done with now. I'm so frightened Darien. I don't know who I am, or how I am supposed to be. What if I never remember? What if I am no longer the Serena you adore?" 

Darien immediately contradicted her, "Serena your acting like yourself now without even realizing it. You're being sweet and caring. I know how you feel I had amnesia when I was a little boy and I never knew who I was or anything. I still don't. I will love you Serena for all eternity for you are my oxygen and I love you to the depths of my soul. And I-I-It was all my fault!" He began to sob, bitter tears of guilt racking his strong frame. "Oh Darien," Serena whispered as she hugged him tight. She ran shaky fingers through his long ebony locks. They held each other for a long moment in total silence until Dr. Arons walked in spoiling the silence. He was a balding man in his mid forties with a cold smile. He was a brilliant Dr. yet he cared only about the money and nothing about the patients. "Mrs. Chiba did you know that you were pregnant?" He queried coldly. "No I-I don't even remember who I am? Is the baby okay?" Serena asked. Darien was cheered up greatly a baby, him and Serena had created a baby. "Your only 2 months pregnant, there could have been damage to the babies intellectual development that we won't see until the baby is born." The doctor turned on his heels and left muttering something about knocked up crazy lunatics who forget who they are. Lita who was standing by the door all but growled at him as he walked through. The door closed and Serena and Darien were alone. "I could have damaged our baby." Darien said, burying his face into her soft hair. 

At the time gates, little Dani Rose sat at her mother's side. "Mommy what is going to happen now that Serenity and Endymion's soul bond is severed?" she asked, as they watched the events. "A lot of things could happen my child be patient." Sailor Pluto replied. "I don't wanna!" The two-year-old whined. Suddenly their was a flash and there stood the 3 and a ½ year old Sailor Earth. "Hey Lena!" Dani exclaimed. "Lena who's Lena?" the sailor scout of Earth formally known as Lena asked. "Houston we have a problem!" Dani yelled. "What happened to the timed line?" she continued in a normal voice. "Serenity losing her memory caused severe ripples in the timeline… and for each second she forgets the lives of Rini, Endymion, Chibi Endymion and Selene are in danger of becoming a time paradox. Serenity must remember in four days time or all is lost and the world shall perish. But we mustn't interfere with the flow of time." Pluto said. 

To Be continued


End file.
